El reencuentro
by yerathel
Summary: Una vez que salvan a Rukia de morir en la Sociedad de las Almas tienen que volver a casa, ¿se echarán de menos lo suficiente para volverse a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

**Parte 1**

Ichigo había vuelto de la sociedad de las almas tras rescatar a Rukia la cual se había quedado allí. Era extraño estar tranquilo en la cama viendo el cielo despejado, cuando miraba hacia el armario recordaba a Rukia gritando, saltando o pegándole eran buenos recuerdos esa clase de recuerdos que te hacen sonreír. Al rato escucho un pequeño llanto, era Kon que estaba enfadado con Ichigo por no traer a su hermanita de vuelta, por eso lloraba.

-¡Quieres dejarlo ya!

-Creí que habías ido a por ella. ¿Por qué no la has traído entonces eh?

-Fui para que no la mataran. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella no quería volver? –Le grito Ichigo a Kon que se fue del suelo al armario.

-¡Neeee-sannnnn!

Es cierto, Ichigo había ido a salvarla pero con la esperanza de que ella volviera a casa con el. Sonó el reloj era la hora de irse al instituto, cogió sus cosas y se fue para abajo.

En la mesa de la cocina estaban sus hermanas desayunando y como si nada hubiese pasado su padre le saludo con su típica forma, pegándole una patada en la cara pero Ichigo ahora era distinto e intercepto el golpe tirando a su padre al suelo.

-Ichi-ni ¿Qué le has hecho a papa? –Le dice Yuzu

-Déjale, se lo merece. –Dice Karin, ya que estaba harta del comportamiento infantil de su padre.

-Me voy que llego tarde

-Ichi- ni ¿no vas a desayunar nada? –le dice Yuzu

-Ya comeré algo

Ichigo llego al instituto donde se encontró con sus amigos, Keigo y Koyima.

-¡Ichigo! –grito Keigo que fue directo a la carpeta de Ichigo que se la estrello en la cara.

-Hola

-Asano- san ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –le dice Koyima

-Porque sois así conmigo –se pregunta Keigo en el suelo, llorando.

Ichigo entra e clase y se sienta en su mesa como siempre pero al mirar al lado se fija que no hay nadie sentado, esa era la antigua mesa de Rukia cuando estaba allí….con el.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! –Dijo Inoue que se acercaba hacia allí.

-Inoue, hola

-¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy lista para empezar las clases. –dice levantando un puño en alto. Ichigo la sonríe y después entra la profesora, Inoue se va a sentar pero se queda extrañada con Ichigo _¿la ha sonreído?_ Es extraño que el haga eso, tal vez le ocurre algo. _Yo Inoue Oírme me enterare de lo que le preocupa a Kurosaki- Kun_.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, en realidad toda la semana transcurrió tranquila, Ichigo estaba todo el día en las nubes como esperando que algo ocurriese. Un día vio cumplido su deseo, mientras estaban en clase una sombra se formo enfrente del instituto y Chad, Inoue, Ishida e Ichigo observaron el fenómeno. _¿Es posible que nadie hiciese nada?_ Ichigo pidió permiso para salir al baño, se transformó en shinigami y salió corriendo a por el hollow. Este era el pan de cada día, una tarde Inoue cogió a Ishida y Chad y les obligo a ir al parque.

-¿Inoue que hacemos aquí? –La pregunta Ishida

-Si ¿Por qué nos traes aquí con tanta prisa? –Dijo Chad. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Kurosaki – Kun. Y había pensado en hacerle una fiesta.

-Es una buena idea pero ¿donde lo hacemos? y además ¿solo vamos a ir nosotros? -Cuestiona Ishida

-Tal vez Urahara nos deje la tienda. –dijo Chad.

-Eso o tal vez el sótano –Dijo Inoue

-¿No es eso algo excesivo? –le pregunta Chad a Ishida cuando Inoue ya se ha puesto camino a la tienda de Urahara.

-Urahara-san por favor, es para darle una sorpresa y que se anime un poco. –le suplico Inoue al tendero.

-Es una excelente idea, prepararemos la tienda con decoraciones y un montón de pasteles. –dijo Urahara.

-¡Eso es! –Grita Inoue que se pone a saltar con Urahara. Los demás los miran como si estuviesen locos, que si no lo estaban les faltaba poco.

-Yo creía que Ichigo era de esos chicos a los que no le gustan las sorpresas. –dijo Yoruichi.

-Esta le gustara. –dijo Urahara mirando seriamente.

-Kisuke ¿Qué tienes en mente? –le pregunta Yoruichi.

-Ya lo veréis

Dos días después cuando Ichigo va camino a casa Yoruichi se aparece en su camino.

-Yoruichi –san ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ichigo, Urahara quiere que vayas para allá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te han preparado una fiesta sorpresa –Ichigo la mira.

-Y si me lo dices ¿que pasa con la sorpresa?

-Pues te haces el sorprendido a mí que me cuentas.

-¡Que maja eres!

Ichigo la sigue y al entrar en la tienda todos gritan sorpresa. Ichigo les mira se lo agradece y se sienta sin cambiar el gesto de su cara, simplemente fruncido. Inoue le mira y piensa que vuelve a ser el de siempre.

-Felicidades Kurosaki – kun ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? –dice Urahara a Ichigo dándole su regalo, Ichigo lo abre pero no sabe muy bien que es.

-Es un ticket de descuento en todos los productos de la tienda. –Dice Urahara sonriendo, Ichigo le mira y le da las gracias.

-Toma Kurosaki, esto.. no he tenido tiempo de salir a comprar así que es todo lo que he podido hacer. –dice Ishida. Ichigo habré el regalo y es una bufanda echa por el de color negro. –Es para que te pegue con traje de shinigami. –dice Ishida colorado como un tomate. Ichigo tiene los ojos abiertos como platos mira la bufanda y deja escapar un ruidito algo parecido al bufido de una pequeña e insignificante risa, le da las gracias y continúa abriendo regalos.

-Ahora el mío. –dice Inoue toda emocionada. Ichigo lo abre y se encuentra con un precioso pastel con su nombre escrito.

-Vaya Inoue ¿esto lo has hecho tu?

-Si y no he usado nada extraño solo lo que le gusta a la gente como chocolate, vainilla, lechuga y dos pepinillos. –Todos la miran y ponen cara de asco. –¿Os reparto un cacho?

-¡NOOOO! Muchas gracias Inoue ya nos lo comemos luego. –dice Ichigo dejando el pastel a un lado.

Entonces una voz se escucha detrás de ellos.

-Como puedes ser tan desagradecido. Inoue deberías tirarle la tarta a la cara.

-Kuchiki-san –grita Inoue nada mas verla y se va corriendo ha abrazarla.

-Rukia –Dice Ichigo levantándose del suelo. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A pasado algo?

-¿Es que no puedo venir solo a verte? Y más en este día.

-Si claro me alegro de verte. –dice Ichigo sin moverse en la misma posición de antes.

-Eso esta mejor. –dice Rukia sonriéndole sin moverse tampoco. Cuando Ichigo iba a acercarse alguien apareció que le hizo detenerse porque iba hacia su cara.

-Ichigo ¿Qué hay? –dijo tirándole algo a la cara.

-¿Qué es esto Renji?

-Tu regalo idiota –dice Renji mientras se sienta y coge un cacho de tarta la cual escupe al momento.

-Pero si es una piedra.

-Esto… si es una piedra pero es una piedra con poderes y eso. –Ichigo le mira con cara de no creerle. –Vale me olvidé y no puede traerte nada.

-Serás idiota. Entonces no te comas mi tarta.

-¿Como as dicho cretino?

-Para ya. –dijo Rukia. –Toma Ichigo. –dijo dándole su regalo, Ichigo lo abrió y vio una camiseta con chappy en el medio. –Es la moda en la sociedad de las almas. –dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-Para esto os podíais haber quedado allí. –susurro Ichigo.

-Te hemos oído idiota. –dijeron Rukia y Renji tirándole los regalos a la cara. Todos empezaron a reírse. Y empezaron a hablar.

Al acabar la fiesta todos se marcharon de la tienda excepto Renji que se quedaba con ellos allí.

-Renji, mañana nos vemos. –le dice Rukia.

-Claro adiós. –dijo Renji dándola un abrazo. Rukia se extraña mucho.

-Renji, que no me voy a la guerra.

-Si perdona, adiós. –dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Que raro. –dijo Rukia pero sin darle mas importancia fueron yéndose. Chad, Ishida e Inoue se fueron quedando atrás. Ichigo y Rukia iban tan entretenidos hablando que no se habían fiado en que ya estaban en casa de Ichigo.

-Oye Rukia.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu donde te vas a quedar? –Rukia le mira y sale corriendo dentro de su casa. –Es el único sitio donde puedo dormir a gusto.

-Rukia espera. –dijo mientras la veía subir por su ventana. ¿Dormir juntos en la misma habitación? Esto iba a ser muy extraño. Ichigo trago saliva y se dispuso a entrar en casa.

Después de cenar subió arriba y le llevo algo a Rukia que estaba dormida en su cama. Al entrar se quedo mirando y se enfado _¿Por qué tiene que quedarse dormida en mi cama? ¿Y CON MI PIJAMA?¿No_ se da cuenta que así es mas difícil? Ahora su olor quedara grabado en todas partes su pijama, su armario…. Su cama. Esto será mas duro de lo que el pensaba _no debí dejarla quedarse aquí_ pero solo la vista de ella durmiendo valía la pena se acerco y muy lentamente acerco su mano a su piel acariciándola suavemente para que se despertara al no hacerlo la agarro y la zarandeo pero seguía sin despertarse, Ichigo sonrió cogió la almohada y la manta del armario y se dispuso a echarse en el suelo cuando vio que Rukia tenia algo en la mano se acerco para cogerlo, era una foto de Renji y estaba algo húmeda y arrugada. _¿Qué significa esto?¿Y porque siento como s me acabaran de clavar una espada en el corazón?¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos? _Repentinamente movió su cabeza _¿Y a mi que me importa?_ Se echo en el suelo y se dio la vuelta pero aun con esa extraña sensación que no sabia muy bien lo que era o tal vez no quisiese saberlo.

En medio de la noche Ichigo se despertó para encontrarse a Rukia que le miraba desde la cama.

-Rukia ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas despierta? Dijo incorporándose para tenerla cara a cara.

-Nada solo que no podía dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-He tenido una pesadilla. –dijo ella cogiendo su mano y trayéndole hacia ella, le mira a la cara. –Duerme conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? –dijo Ichigo rojo.

-Vamos no va a pasar nada es solo que no quiero dormir sola. –empuja a Ichigo y este inconscientemente sube a la cama al fin y al cabo es un hombre. Rukia se acurruca en su pecho y escucha como su corazón late mas deprisa mira hacia arriba y ve que esta rígido como un palo le sonríe. -¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? –dice moviendo su cara con su mano para que la mire. –Ichigo hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo. –Ichigo la mira.

-Ah ¿si? –Rukia asiente.

-Y ¿que es?

-Después de que te fueras de allí estuve mucho tiempo pensando y lo que siento por ti no es agradecimiento si no… amor. –Ichigo abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero por eso he vuelto. –dijo ella esperando una respuesta y al no obtener nada. -¿Y tu?

-¿Qué?

-Que si sientes lo mismo por mi. –Ichigo la mira y toca su pelo, bajando la mano asta su cara, y al llegar a sus labios sonríe. –claro que si. –la acerca y la besa. Sus brazos y sus labios recorren los contrarios descontrolados ambos ríen. Rukia le quita la camisa, Ichigo la mira asustado pero seguro levanta la sabana y se tapan mientras siguen quitándose ropa, al rato escucha como Rukia le llama y nota como todo se evapora, en ese momento abre los ojos para encontrarse a Rukia en la cama y a el en el suelo, todo había sido un sueño nada de eso había ocurrido nunca se habían dicho nada y… nunca se habían besado. Rukia estaba mirándole desde la cama llamándole.

-¿Estas bien? Estas sudando y te escuchaba hacer ruidos raros. –dijo Rukia acercándose.

-No. –dijo deteniéndola. Se incorpora y se va al baño. Rukia le mira extrañado, _¿tal vez se ha enfadado por que le he quitado la cama? ¿Que estaría soñando?_ Mientras Ichigo en el baño se echa agua en la cara y se mira en el espejo. _Solo ha sido un sueño, un estúpido y maldito sueño. Al menos me ha ayudado a saber lo que siento por ella pero sentirá ella lo mismo por mi._ En ese instante se escucha el móvil de Rukia sonando Ichigo se acerca a la puerta para oír quién es cuando descubre que es Renji _¿Qué hace lacándola a estas horas? Otra vez esta extraña sensación ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Serán celos tal vez? No ella y yo no somos nada ¿Por qué he de estarlo? Pero esta en mi cama, eso significa algo no? Si que estaba cansada y que se durmió en cualquier sitio. Ahhh tengo que hacer algo, sacarla de mi cama y olvidarme de todo solo es mi amiga una buena amiga por la que he confundido mis sentimientos, eso es todo. ¿Y el sueño? Esta claro, soy un adolescente y una chica guapa esta en mi cama, y mi conciencia no distingue entre amigo y enemigo. Bueno entonces sal y…. _Rukia seguía hablando por teléfono.

-Bueno mañana nos vemos. Un beso cariño adiós.

_¿CARIÑO? ¿Por qué le ha dicho a Renji cariño? Tal vez ellos… da igual tienes que olvidarte, ella es una shinigami ni siquiera podría estar aquí contigo, tienes que echarla de tu mente y de tu corazón, solo será una buena amiga._ Ichigo sale del baño y Rukia esconde rápido el móvil.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si.

-Oye quieres dormir en la cama. Aquí entramos los dos. –Dijo Rukia con esa sonrisa que en cualquier otro momento haría que me derritiese.

-No prefiero dormir en mi cama solo. Vete por favor. –dijo seco y sin mirarla a la cara. Rukia le mira y se enfada, se levanta de la cama y se va al armario.

-Hay muchas formas de decir las cosas, idiota. –Dijo dando un portazo a la puerta del armario. Ichigo se echo en su cama mirando la puerta del armario. _Si existía alguna posibilidad acabo de estropearla _pensó mientras se quedaba dormido, al contrario que Rukia que se paso el reto de la noche pensando que habría echo para que se comportase así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ichigo se levanto lo primero que hizo fue ver el armario y estaba vació, Rukia ya se había ido y evidentemente seguía enfadada. Se levanto y pensó donde podría estar y algo le vino a la mente…..Renji seguro que estaba con el.

Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara este le dijo que habían salido hace un rato y se habían ido pero no sabía donde. _¿Y donde busco ahora? _Ichigo estuvo dando vueltas por todas partes pero no les vio a ninguno de los dos, de repente alguien le agarro de la camisa y le empujo contra la pared.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. –dijo Renji a Ichigo que le tenia cogido por el cuello. –No te pases ni un pelo porque este durmiendo en la misma habitación que tu o tendré que hacerte cachitos y tirarte a los perros.

-¿Estas de coña no? Si hubiese intentado algo ella me hubiese echo cachitos y tirado a los perros. –dijo mientras Renji le soltaba.

-Eso es cierto, bueno estas avisado, ¿por cierto donde esta?

-¿Quién?

-Rukia

-¿No estaba contigo?

-¿Tu la ves aquí?

-¿A quien buscáis? –dijo Rukia tras ellos.

-Ah estas aquí. –dijo Renji. Rukia mira tras el y ve a Ichigo y se dispone a irse.

-Bueno yo me voy no vaya a ser que alguien no me quiera aquí, ¿Te importa s piso este suelo? ¿y si respiro este aire?

-No te lo tomes todo a la tremenda no fue para tanto.

-¿Qué? Un poco mas y me echas a empujones, con que me lo hubieses pedido bien me hubiese ido.

-Es que siempre tienes que llenar mis cajones de cosas tuyas y pintar mis cuadernos, siempre haces lo que quieres. No te aguanto.

-Y tu siempre, esto es mío no lo toques, que no tienes nada de valor imbécil.

-Dios, eres odiosa!

-Créeme que yo te odio más.

-A ¿si? Tal vez no debí haberte salvado, tal vez debí haber dejado que te mataran. –Rukia y Renji le miraron. –Ves, acabas haciendo me decir cosas que en realidad no quiero decir.

-Yo no te pedí que me salvaras, no te pedí que fueras además te dije que no te lo iba a agradecer, pero tal vez tengas razón, no tenias que salvarme porque no quiero deberte nada.

-Tranquila te espiro de ello no me debes nada.

-Bien

-Bien

Renji les observaba esperando a que alguno parase. _¿Y ahora?_

Rukia iba a largarse y de camino a cruzar el parque un hollow apareció de la nada no debieron detectarlo porque no estaban concentrados en eso, el hollow cogió a Rukia y en su gigai poco podía hacer.

-Rukia –gritaron Renji e Ichigo.

-Pero es que no puede para de meterse en líos. –dijo Ichigo transformándose.

-Entonces no te molestes que ya voy yo. –dijo Renji que salió a toda leche tras el hollow.

_Y que se lleve el la gloria. Ni de coña porque yo si quiero que me lo deba así de algún modo algo nos une._

Ichigo y Renji empiezan una especie de carrera personal el uno contra el otro.

-Queréis dejar de hacer el indio coño. –les grita Rukia.

Saltan sobre el hollow y este se los quita de encima de un manotazo, usan kidoh pero parece no funcionar.

-¿Pero que pasa? –dice Renji.

Ichigo salta hacia el hollow pero este parece transportarse y desaparece para en un instante estar detrás de el.

-No es posible. –dice Ichigo. Ichigo es arrojado al suelo mientras que Renji queda inconsciente tras ser golpeado contra la pared. Ichigo observa al hollow, Rukia intenta escapar pero su cuerpo no le deja libertad de movimiento. El hollow esta dispuesto a zampársela e Ichigo no puede liberar su bankai, este hollow parece ser distinto a otros, mas poderoso, mas astuto.

-Chico, no sois rivales para mí, tengo hambre y voy a comer. Jajajajaj. –Ichigo veía como el monstruo se acercaba mas a Rukia y el sin poder hacer nada, mira hacia el hollow y sin pensárselo dos veces salta hacia allí llevándose el mordisco del hollow pero dándole en la mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rukia pueda liberarse. Salta sale de su gigai y va directa al hollow, coje a Ichigo y le deja en la tierra mientras libra una batalla con el hollow, el uso de nuevo de sus poderes la a retrasado pero no implica que no pueda deshacerse de ese monstruo, rato después es capaz de cruzar su cara con su zampakutoh. Regresa a donde estaba Ichigo que ya estaba incorporado.

-creía que iba a comerte.

-Has sido imprudente, si yo hubiese sido otra estaríamos todos muertos.

-Gracias a dios entonces de que eras tú. –dijo Ichigo lo que provoco que Rukia le mirara a la cara. –Siento lo que te dije antes. No me molestas y para nada quiero que te vayas. –Rukia le sonríe.

-Supongo que siendo quien eres tengo que estar más que satisfecha porque me hayas pedido perdón ¿no?

-Oye Rukia…. –Ichigo no estaba seguro de que decir pero no iba a pasar la oportunidad ahora que estaba tan cerca salvo que se le olvidaba un detalle pelirrojo, Renji.

-Renji –dijo Rukia corriendo hacia el. -¿Estas bien? Volvamos a la tienda y avisemos a Urahara del extraño hollow ¿vale? –Renji asiente.

-Ichigo. –dice Rukia. -¿Querías decirme algo? –Ichigo mira a Renji y ve como tienen sus manos agarradas y la mirada de Rukia de miedo al verle. _Es evidente que son más que amigos_.

-No no es nada, puede esperar. –Rukia se encamina a la tienda e Ichigo se queda atrás mirándoles. _Puedo esperar._

Fueron a la tienda de Urahara ha informarle del hollow y a ayudar a Renji.

-Urahara ayuda a Renji. –dijo Rukia poniendo a Renji en el suelo.

-Tenemos que decirte algo, un hollow muy raro nos ataco. –dijo Ichigo.

-Lo se, supe que iban a venir hace un tiempo. –dijo Urahara.

-Y no se te ha ocurrido por un casual, no se… ¡decírnoslo! –dijo Rukia. –Quieres venir aquí y ayudarle de una vez.

Urahara llama a Tessai para que le cure.

-Dejarle aquí yo me ocupo. –dijo Tessai.

-No, yo no voy a ningún lado me quedo con el. –dijo Rukia sin soltarle la mano, gesto que a Ichigo no le paso desapercibido. Ichigo miro hacia el suelo.

-Esos hollows son los siervos de los arrancars. –dijo Urahara explicándoles lo que pasaba. –Son seres extremadamente peligrosos, muy listos y su poder no tiene nada que ver con el de cualquier hollow normal.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta. –dijo Ichigo.

-Eso no es lo peor. –dijo Yoruichi.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Rukia. -¿Puede ver algo peor que un grupo de hollows simplemente superiores a nosotros?

-Si, que Aizen sea su líder y los este mandando para recopilar información sobre nosotros. –dijo Urahara.

-¿Y para que quiere esa información? – pregunto Ichigo.

-Aizen quiere provocar una guerra entre los dos mundos, una pelea épica. Quiere conquistar el mundo matando a todos los shinigamis y trayendo el caos a la tierra. –informa Urahara. Todos le miran impresionados.

-Dios mío! Hay que volver a la sociedad de las almas he informar de esto, tenemos que hacer algo. –dijo Rukia.

-Ya lo saben. –dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Y porque no sabia yo nada? –pregunto Rukia.

-Porque no es de tu incumbencia saberlo. –dijo alguien que acababa de entrar en la tienda.

-¡Ni – sama! –dijo Rukia. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Por qué os habéis marchado de vuestros puestos de vigilancia? –les pidió el capitán Kuchiki a Rukia y a Renji.

-Era el cumpleaños de Ichigo Byakuya creo que es por una buena razón. –dijo Urahara.

-Kisuke, hacia tiempo que no te veía. –dijo Byakuya mirándole desafiante.

-¿Has crecido? –le pregunta Kisuke de cachondeo.

Byakuya iba a contestarle cuando Renji se despertó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Rukia estas bien? –pregunta Renji pero al ver a su capitán allí. -¿Isane? ¿Ha pasado algo con…?

-No esta todo bien. No ha ocurrido nada. –le dice Byakuya rápidamente.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? –le pregunta Ichigo fríamente. –Porque este no es tu lugar, haz lo que sea que hayas venido ha hacer y lárgate. –Rukia iba a decirle algo. –eso fue lo que tu me dijiste cuando fui allí así que yo te respondo lo mismo.

-Tranquilo solo he venido por eso. –dijo señalando hacia el cielo. Todos se asomaron y vieron como se abría el cielo y salían las siluetas de unas cuantas personas. En ese preciso momento empezaron a caer unas especies de bolas de fuego del tamaño de copos de nieve, todos tuvieron que entrar corriendo en la tienda aunque por muy pequeño que fueran en gran cantidad destrozarían la tienda. Urahara tapaba a Ururu y a Jinta, Ichigo se metió bajo la mesa junto a Tessai. Rukia se echo sobre Renji que prácticamente no podía moverse y Byakuya sobre ambos. Yoruichi permaneció de pie agarrada a la estantería, aquello parecía un terremoto todo retumbaba y sonaban como petardeos. Cuando todo ceso salieron a ver, parecía haber pasado un huracán, todo estaba destrozado pero las figuras no se habían movido, ni siquiera se habían inmutado.

-Esto es solo un avance de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. –dijo Aizen. Todos le miraron si esto era lo mínimo que odian hacer de nada les servirían los refuerzos.

-Dentro de tres meses comenzara la guerra estar preparados. –Aizen se marcho junto con su grupo.

-¿Tres meses? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Es el tiempo que tardara el hoyuken en estar completo.-dijo Urahara.

-Si así que tenemos tres meses para prepararnos. –dijo Renji intentando levantarse.

-Si, volvamos.-dijo Byakuya abriendo la puerta a la sociedad de las almas.

-Saben volver solos no hace falta que vengas a por ellos. –dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Sin mariposas infernales? –Rukia y Renji se miraron. Yoruichi rodó los ojos. Renji fue camino al portal pero Rukia no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa? –la preguntó Renji.

-Le prometí a Inoue que la ayudaría a entrenar, no voy a dejarla sola. Avísame si ocurre algo, llámame cuando sea ¿vale? –Renji la miró y asintió. Rukia miro a su hermano, este la miraba, mantuvieron ese comportamiento durante unos minutos y mas tarde Rukia asintió, parece ser que su comunicación había mejorado aunque no literalmente.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Finalmente se fueron y todos se dispersaron, como anteriormente Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a casa de este.

-Bueno, recogeré mis cosas. –dijo Rukia.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a casa de Inoue, creo que no nos conviene estar tanto tiempo juntos o acabaremos matándonos.

-NO. –Rukia le miro. –Quiero decir, que me controlare y si tu pones de tu parte claro, todo puede ir bien. –Rukia pareció reflexionar. _¿Tal vez Ichigo intenta decirme algo?_

-Ichigo. –este la miro. ¿Intentas decirme algo? –pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Tal vez si… -dijo Ichigo como si estuviera pensando cada palabra que iba a decir pero antes de que dijera nada alguien les interrumpió. Ichigo miro hacia su casa y su padre y su hermana Yuzu les estaban mirando.

-Puede ser…. Es posible….. Ichigo hijo mió…..IBAS A DECLARARTE A UNA CHICA! –le grito su padre que salto hacia allí. Ichigo se puso tan rojo que parecía un gusiluz.

-No digas chorradas y dejarme en paz. –la sonrisa de Rukia que había surgido en su cara por la gracia del padre de Ichigo se desvaneció al oírle decir eso. _¿Chorradas?Je Tiene razón como he podido pensar algo tan…. Estupido_. Mientras Rukia continuaba pensando en ello Ichigo y su padre discutían. Al rato pararon e Ichigo se giro hacia Rukia.

-Entonces…. ¿te quedas? –Rukia le mira y asiente.

-Claro que si quédate aquí con nosotros. –dijo Isshin cogiendo la mano de Rukia. –Soy Isshin Kurosaki.

-Yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki, encantada. –dijo dulcemente la hermana de Ichigo. Rukia les miraba y sonreía, esta familia era genial.

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia. Le agradezco que deje que me quede aquí. –Ichigo la miraba y se preguntaba porque con el si era simpática.

Entraron en casa y el padre de Ichigo la preparo una cama en la habitación de sus hermanas, estaban preparados para cenar cuando llego Karin.

-Hola ya estoy en casa. –dijo dejando la pelota en la habitación y volviendo a la cocina pero no se esperaba encontrar allí a Rukia.

-Hola soy Kuchiki Rukia y voy a quedarme un tiempo. –Karin la miraba sin responder. –Esto…. Soy una amiga de Ichigo. –Este echo pareció sorprender aun mas a Karin que miro a su hermano esperando que le dijera que era mentira.

-Hola. –dijo rápidamente y subió corriendo.

-Karin ¿no vas a comer nada? –la pregunto su padre.

-Se me ha quitado el hambre. –Ichigo la siguió y entro en su habitación.

-Karin. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –la pregunto su hermano sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes que traerla aquí?

-Porque no tiene a donde ir. Vamos. –dijo cogiéndola y acercándola. -¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

-Dentro de un tiempo la querrás mas que a nosotras y después te iras con ella y no volvieras con nosotras y será como si yo ya no tuviera hermano.

-Karin eso no va a pasar. Para empezar solo es mi amiga y seguro que si fuera como dices ella me rompería la cabeza si dejo de veros. –Karin la miro extrañada. –A ella la abandono su hermana, para ella la familia es una de las cosas mas importantes en este mundo ella no dejara que me aleje de vosotras y yo nunca lo haría. –Karin le mira y le da un fuerte abrazo, Ichigo siempre había pensado que Karin era la hermana fuerte pero también tenia sus miedos y perder a su querido hermano era uno de los mas fuertes. –Que te parece si bajamos y le das una oportunidad a Rukia, ya veras como os acabareis llevando bien. –dijo Ichigo apartando el pelo de su cara y dándola un beso en la mejilla. Ichigo no era la clase de chico de abrazar o besar pero cuando la cosa se trataba de sus hermanas podía ser una persona completamente distinta a la persona fría y distante que todos conocían. –Además ella me recuerda mucho a ti, es fuerte y aunque sea una chica se comporta como si fuera un chico. –Karin sonríe por primera vez y agarrada de la mano de su hermano baja hasta la cocina.

-Hola. –dijo poniéndose enfrente a Rukia. –Soy Kurosaki Karin. Encantada. –Rukia la mira y sonríe. Karin se sienta a su lado y Yuzu traer la cena y Rukia mira a Ichigo. Durante la cena no dejaron de hablar y como Ichigo había supuesto Rukia y Karin se llevaban bien. Cuando acabaron con el postre Rukia pidió permiso y salio al jardín que tenían detrás de la cocina. Ichigo la miro ir hacia fuera mientras su padre la estaba hablando.

Rukia saco el móvil y se puso ha hablar con alguien. Ichigo se preguntaba si estaría hablando con Renji otra vez.

-Ichigo, te estoy hablando. –le dijo su padre sabiendo que no le estaba escuchando. –porque no sales afuera y descubres con quien habla.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a mi que mas me da? –dijo Ichigo haciéndose el loco. –Además ya se con quien esta hablando. –dijo Ichigo tristemente y justo en ese momento se escucho la risa de Rukia, Ichigo se deprimió aun mas y pensó que él no la hacia reír así.

Mas tarde en la noche Isshin sugirió que vieran una película todos juntos pero ninguno de sus hijos le hizo caso y se quedo en la cocina llorándole al póster mientras cada uno se iba a su habitación.

-¿Estarás aquí bien? –le pregunto Ichigo a Rukia cuando esta entro en la habitación de Yuzu y Karin.

-Si por lo menos de aquí no me echaran.

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso.

-Si perdona, lo se. Bueno. –dijo mirándole. –Buenas noches entonces.

-Si buenas noches. –continuaban mirándose como esperando que alguien dijera algo mas.

-Venga ir entrando hombre! –dijo Karin desde la habitación. Ambos rieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Dentro de la habitación de las chicas Karin la esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo Karin – chan? –la pregunto Rukia.

-Ten cuidado. No es tan frió como parece así que no le hagas daño. –Rukia la miro extrañado.

-¿De que hablas? –Pero Karin no respondió y Rukia se quedo pensativa, no suele pillar las cosas porque hace mucho que no tiene relación con los humanos.

A la mañana siguiente Yuzu se despertó temprano por la luz que entraba por la ventana pero al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de que Rukia no estaba en su cama y salio corriendo a avisar a su hermano.

-¡Ichi-ni! –Ichigo se levanto deprisa pero con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Yuzu? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ichi-ni Rukia-chan no esta en la habitación. –Ichigo abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Qué? –Fue a la habitación y no encontró a Rukia. _No puede ser. No puede haber vuelto a la Sociedad de las almas, no sin despedirse._ Miro a su hermana que estaba preocupada. –Tranquila Yuzu se habrá ido ya a clase. Tendría algo que hacer. –Yuzu asintió y bajo a la cocina. Ichigo siguió pensando donde podría estar cuando se le ocurrió algo. Entro en la habitación abrió el armario y fue como si hubiese vuelto a respirar. Rukia estaba allí abrazada a su muñeco Chappy.

-Menos mal.-Dijo Ichigo y rápidamente cerro la puerta para que siguiera durmiendo.

Un rato después Rukia se despertó y abrió la puerta del armario para salir justo en el momento en el que Ichigo salía de la ducha con una toalla tapando únicamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Ichigo entro para ponerse el uniforme sin darse cuenta de que Rukia estaba allí.

Cuando Ichigo se giro la vio y Rukia seguía en la misma posición como paralizada mirando de arriba abajo, Ichigo se puso tan rojo que se le notaba hasta en los pies y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y entro en el baño.

-Perdona no sabia que estabas aquí. –dijo Ichigo.

-No perdona tu enseguida me voy.

-No importa haz lo que quieras luego me cambio. –Rukia cogió sus cosas y fue camino a su habitación y paso al lado del baño.

-Ichigo ya esta, puedes entrar.

Cuando Rukia se fue se quedo pensando. ¿_Desde cuando Ichigo esta… Bueno? Tal vez ¿siempre ha estado así? ¿Y porque me preguntó esto? _Rukia gira su cabeza y entra en la habitación. Mientras Ichigo en la habitación ¿_Me estaba mirando o me lo he imaginado yo? Tal vez no este todo perdido. _Ichigo tenía algo en mente pero aun no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Media hora después Ichigo bajo a la cocina y cuando miro a Rukia ella le estaba mirando y de repente se puso roja. Ichigo sonrió y se sentó enfrente.

-¿Has dormido bien Rukia?

-Si gracias, Ichigo. –dijo ella mientras cogía el pan y miraba como Karin untaba la mantequilla al estilo español.

Durante las clases en el instituto Rukia no paraba de pensar en ello e Ichigo no dejaba de mirarla, él sabia que por alguna razón mirarla la ponía nerviosa y eso por alguna razón le gustaba. A la hora de la comida todos subieron al tejado a comer y todos reían de la cara que ponía Keigo cuando probaba el bocadillo de Inoue. Rukia les miraba y se alegraba de haber vuelto.

-¿Qué vais a hacer en el puente? –les pregunto Chad.

-Entrenar supongo. –dijo Ichigo comiendo.

-Tengo una idea. –grito Inoue. -¿Por qué no entrenamos todos juntos?

-Podríamos ir a la playa que al final de la ciudad. Por el día entrenamos y por las tardes nos vamos a la playa o al contrario como queráis. –sugirió Rukia.

-Me gusta la idea. –dijo Ishida que tras un experimento con su padre había recuperado los poderes.

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana en la entrada del instituto ¿vale? –dijo Inoue recogiendo porque sonaba la campana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me invitáis? –grito Keigo mientras todos se iban.

A la tarde mientras Ichigo escuchaba música y leía un cómic Rukia estaba leyendo sus novelas, muy interesada.

-Ichigo. –le llama Rukia pero Ichigo con los cascos no la oye así que Rukia le tira un cojín a la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Un hollow?

-Uff no. Quieres relajarte. Queria preguntarte si las cosas que salen en esta novela pasan realmente.

-Depende de que libro leas. –dijo Ichigo riéndose mientras volvía a ponerse los cascos. Rukia se echa en la cama y le mira sonriendo.

-Entonces a ti te ha pasado lo mismo que ha este del libro. –Ichigo la mira. –Este tío tiene tres novias a la vez y la gracia esta en que las consigue mantener sin que ellas se enteren pero que al final las tres se enteran y se juntan para vengarse de el.

Ichigo empieza a reírse descontrolado. –Pero ¿Por qué lees esa mierda?

-Eso es un si o un no.

-¿Tu me ves con cara de liarme con tres chicas a la vez?

-La verdad es que no. Pero en el libro pone que no puedes fiarte ni de tu sombra.

-Rukia deja ya el libro. –Ichigo le quita el libro y lo tira al armario.

-Eyy estaba leyendo eso. Madre mía! Que temperamento. –dijo mientras se echo en la cama mirando al techo. Luego vuelve a mirar a Ichigo y al techo de nuevo, lo repite unas cuatro veces hasta que Ichigo la dice:

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo cansinamente.

-Entonces ¿tu no has estado con Tatsuki? –Ichigo Casi se cae de la silla tras esa pregunta.

-Pero que leches dices. ¿Quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza? –la grita Ichigo recogiendo el manga del suelo.

-No se como ella te conoce tan bien y os conocéis desde pequeños y eso. Es que tenía curiosidad. –dijo Rukia mirándole directamente.

-Tatsuki solo es una buena amiga mía que estuvo conmigo en un momento muy importante de mi vida por ello la tengo mucho aprecio. Punto y final.

-Vale, vale. –Rukia volvió a mirar al techo ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora es el momento pensó Ichigo.

-¿Y tu? –La pregunto de sopetón. Rukia volvió a mirarle y soltó una risa.

-Ichigo recuerda la edad que tengo. Seria raro si no hubiera tenido nada ¿no? –Ichigo la mira pero no se queda satisfecho ya que eso no es lo que quería saber.

-¿Entonces Renji y tú no sois nada? –Rukia no parecía extrañarse por esa pregunta.

-Esa es una pregunta muy frecuente últimamente. –comento Rukia lo que provoco que Ichigo se liara aun mas. -¿Por qué estas interesado en saberlo?

-Tú me has preguntado lo mismo.

-Pero yo te he dicho que era por curiosidad.

-Pues por lo mismo. –Rukia le mira sin creerle. Algo ocultaba Ichigo y Rukia empezaba a notarlo.

-No. –dijo rotundamente. –Renji solo es mi mejor amigo casi cuarenta años juntos son muchos años créeme.

-Y con Renji seguro que se hacen mas largos. –dijo Ichigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio volviendo a lo de siempre Rukia cogió una pelota anti-estrés de Ichigo que tenia una caja entera, se ve que este chico acumula mucho estrés, aunque no es de extrañar con su padre por ahí.

-A cenar Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan. –dijo Yuzu desde fuera de la puerta.

Bajaron a cenar, todos estaban presentes.

-Y el tío se levanto de repente y se le volvieron a abrir los puntos. –comento Isshin a Rukia que le miraba curiosa.

-Papa déjala que la estas aburriendo. –dijo Ichigo.

-No pasa nada, no me aburre. –Rukia estaba encantada de estar en esa casa porque todos la acogían como si fuera de la familia y como ella prácticamente no tubo era muy feliz allí. Renji y Byakuya eran su única familia aparte de los de la treceava división, pero Renji era como su hermano y Byakuya hasta hace poco era como un espectro que no hablaba con ella y Kaien murió, aun así ella nunca tubo padres y es genial poder tener a alguien así.

-Por cierto papa Rukia y yo nos vamos en este puente a la playa. –Su padre dejo los palillos en el plato y a Yuzu y a Karin se les cayo la comida de la boca. Ichigo se quedo callado sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Ichigo hijo cuanto me alegro por ti. –dijo su padre levantándose de la mesa y se fue a por algo para el. –Te daré algo para que no haya problemas. –Ichigo al vérsele venir por la emoción desbordada hace solo un segundo rectifico rápidamente.

-En realidad nos vamos todos. Chad, Ishida, Inoue etc… -Su padre paro y le miro curioso, sus hermanas volvieron a comer y Rukia intentaba aguantarse la risa. Su padre volvió a sentarse.

-Si necesitas algo solo pídelo hijo. –dijo su padre sin creerse que fueran con mas gente. -Además como os metáis en líos su hermano te cortará la cabeza. –Ahora eran Rukia e Ichigo los que dejaron de comer y miraron a Isshin.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?

-¿Ehh? Esto… me lo dijiste tu. ¿No te acuerdas Ichigo? –Ichigo le miro extrañado.

-Supongo. –Sin darle mayor importancia volvieron a comer.

Tras la cena Rukia volvió al jardín de nuevo a hablar por el móvil.

-Me pone malo cuando hace eso. –comenta Ichigo a nadie en especial pero como si de la conciencia se tratase el padre de Ichigo aparece tras el.

-¿Estas celoso Ichigo? –Ichigo se cae de la silla y le grita a su padre.

-No digas chorradas ¿vale?

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso conmigo porque soy tu padre pero… -Iba a seguir pero Karin le interrumpe.

-No creo que sea porque eres su padre, solo porque eres tu. –Isshin sin hacerle caso a su hija continuo.

-Solo te daré un consejo. –Ichigo le mira sin poder creerse que su padre haya dicho eso. –Ella esta aquí contigo y no donde sea que este él así que no te comas la cabeza.

-No necesito consejos. –dijo subiendo rápido a su habitación. Cuando entro se quedo pensando y su padre tenia razón, Renji se fue y ella no se fue con el si no que se quedo con el aquí no tenia de que preocuparse y si le llama es porque son amigos como me dijo antes. Al rato otro pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. _¿Y si no era Renji con quien estaba hablando? _había asumido que era Renji pero ¿y si no es él?

Rukia entro en la habitación sin llamar e interrumpió los pensamientos de Ichigo.

-Vengo a por el pijama. –Rukia miro como el pijama empezaba a ensuciarse después de los días que ella llevaba allí. –Ichigo ¿te puedo pedir algo? –le pregunta Rukia.

-Claro que quieres.

-Mañana antes de irnos a la playa ¿podríamos ir de compras? Es que no tengo mas ropa y como yo no se donde están las tiendas había pensado que podrías acompañarme. –Ichigo la miro y la sugirió otra cosa.

-¿Y porque no se lo preguntas a Inoue? Seguro que ella esta mucho mas contenta que yo en ir contigo. –La sonrisa de Rukia se descoloro claramente e Ichigo arqueo las cejas dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que había echo.

-Vale se lo diré a Inoue mañana. –dijo intentando salir de la habitaron rápido pero Ichigo la paro cogiéndole la mano precipitadamente y girándola hacia el. Rukia se gira y observa como Ichigo no la suelta la mano aunque ya no tenia porque cogérsela y mira como sus ojos decididos le hablan.

-Iré contigo si tú quieres que vaya. –Rukia le sonríe e Ichigo sintió algo tan extraño al ver esa sonrisa que no pudo evitar el impulso de abordar sus labios con los suyos. Ichigo perdió el control de su cuerpo y cogió a Rukia por la cintura mientras la besaba. Rukia no tubo tiempo de pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero se dejo llevar aunque el momento no duro mucho porque en ese momento sonó el móvil de Rukia y el medallón de Ichigo, un hollow se acercaba y tenían que ir a por el. Se separaron y con los ojos como platos se quedaron mirando.

-Un… un hollow. –dijo Rukia.

-Si tendremos que ir a por el ¿no? –Ichigo no se atrevía ni a mirarla ahora mismo preferiría estar entre 100 hollows que enfrentarse a su furia pensando que Rukia se pondría echa una furia pero no ocurrió nada de eso de echo Rukia tampoco podía mirarle. Es extraño porque Rukia no es del tipo de chica tímida solo había visto ese comportamiento cuando salió de la ducha el día anterior pero lo que si era es una buen shinigami y como si nada hubiera pasado salió corriendo dejando su cuerpo atrás. Ichigo al verla salir por la ventana salió tras ella.

Encontraron al hollow rápido porque era muy grande.

-¿Es un arrancar de esos? –pregunto Ichigo para estar preparado.

-Hadou 33 –dijo Rukia hacia el hollow y al ver que le afecto le grito a Ichigo: -No. –Ichigo inmediatamente salto hacia el hollow y de un solo golpe se lo cargo. Volvieron a casa en silencio y entraron en la habitación de Ichigo. No habían tardado mucho pero fue suficiente para cortarles el royo.

-Bueno entonces vamos mañana de compras. –dijo Rukia para romper el hielo.

-Claro. –dijo Ichigo simplemente.

-Vale pues hasta mañana entonces. –dijo Rukia saliendo rápidamente por la puerta dejando a Ichigo en la misma postura que tenia desde que entro por la ventana.

-Si, hasta mañana, Rukia. Que duermas bien porque yo no creo que lo haga.- Rukia entro en la habitación de Yuzu y Karin para encontrárselas allí dormidas a las dos así que entro despacito para no despertarlas aunque por dentro parecía tener un montón de ruido, sus pensamientos no se aclaraban y todos hablaban a la vez así que casi no pudo dormir deseando que fuese de día para irse con el de compras.


End file.
